


What's Mine

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: 5 Acts Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:11:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mine": a simple declaration of fact that goes much further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Mine

“Mine.”  
  
It was a simple declaration of fact, much as if Morgan was a child and Reid was his favorite toy - he didn’t want anyone else to play with his toys, even back then. Nor his Reid, now. He nipped at the tender skin of Reid’s shoulder blade. He knew that Reid knew that he was his, but he didn’t think the rest of the world knew. And even if Reid wore one of his button-down, collar-up shirts tomorrow, to disguise it, he would still know.  
  
He was a man that wanted to know love, to feel love, instead of always suffering in silence as the world went by without him.  
  
He would scream it from the rooftops and into the corners of every house in D.C. if it meant that everyone would hear him. Understand him. Know that in this fucked-up world that he knew all too well, he found the one person who wanted to be with him. Whom he wanted to be with.  
  
Somehow, he always thought that Reid would be a talker in bed. He couldn’t keep his mouth shut when they were at work - always spouting off facts and figures as if his life depended on it - but the last thing he wanted to know right now was the speed at which sperm traveled during an orgasm, or whatever other sex-related fact Reid could come up with off the top of his mind. But Reid was being strangely quiet, strangely complacent.  
  
He didn’t want to think. For either of them to think. He wanted to just  _do_.  
  
And as he slid his hands down Reid’s body, preparing to make him feel like he was the only guy - only  _person_  - in the world for him, he smiled at the feeling of Reid’s taut muscles beneath his hands. This was the Reid that no one else knew. Would ever know. Reid, the one who was a sexual being; Reid, the one who was clawing at the top of his scalp, his hand closed over the top of Morgan’s arm. Both of their breaths were growing more ragged and piercing as this dance between them continued.  
  
As he started licking at Reid’s hole, he smiled again, his smile pressed into the space between his ass cheeks. This was where he wanted to be. Pressed up against Reid, feeling him all around him; he loved every second of it.  
  
Reid’s leg flailed upward, grazing by the side of Morgan’s face; this was not a deterrent, as Morgan stuck his tongue inside and began twisting it around, tasting Reid in the most intimate of ways. Perfection.  
  
And with a hitched whisper, Reid said, “yours.”

- _fini_ -


End file.
